


Wine and Redemption

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Gen, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, and alec is okay with it, maryse and magnus are friends, vague mention of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: "'Since when are you and my mom… friends?' Alec asked, confused, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 'Not that I’m complaining or anything. Just really confused,' he said with a small chuckle." aka Magnus and Maryse are friends and get some Christmas shopping done before the family Christmas party.





	Wine and Redemption

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Alec asked, buttoning up his shirt as he made his way out of the bedroom, hair still damp from his shower. He was used to surprises living with Magnus, but one thing he could never expect was his mom and his boyfriend standing in the kitchen together.

“Maryse and I have plans today. Last minute Christmas shopping and lunch,” Magnus said, smiling over at Alec.

“Since when are you and my mom… friends?” Alec asked, confused, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. ”Not that I’m complaining or anything. Just really confused,” he said with a small chuckle.

They both had a bit of a fond look on their face, looking between each other before looking back to Alec. 

“Well it started when I decided to start righting my wrongs,” Maryse started as she leaned back against the counter, looking over at her son. “I told you that I made a list of people to apologize to, right? Well Magnus was pretty high on that list. Not only because of how I treated him when you two started dating but when I was younger as well. He deserved an apology at the very least,” she said, smoothing down her dress a little awkwardly just trying to not think about that part of the past. She was still ashamed of how she was when she was a young woman, a rebel who thought she was going to change the world. Now she truly realizes how wrong and closed minded she had been in so many ways, and more than anything she wish she had realized it sooner. But she also knew it was no good to think that because she can’t go back, but she can control what she does now.

“Yeah, and so that’s how I found myself opening my door one day and there was Maryse Lightwood, standing in my doorway with a bottle of wine,” Magnus remembered with a small chuckle. “I didn’t really want to let her in, but I can be the bigger man sometimes. Not to mention that she’s my boyfriend’s mother, I should at least give her a chance because I’m in love with her son.”

“I’m very lucky for that,” Maryse said with a smile. “I offered him the bottle as a peace offering and he invited me in for a glass. We sat down and I explained what I was doing, that I was trying to change now that I was free from your father. We actually ended up just talking for a while, making it through over half of the bottle. Ever since then we’ve been working on a friendship,” she admitted happily. “I’ve come over a couple times when you were working and we would spend time together, talking about you or the past or life.”

“Or Lucian,” Magnus teased with a playful smirk and Alec was surprised when he saw his mom look a little flustered.

“Magnus!” she said, nudging him. “We’re not going to talk about him right now.”

It was odd, seeing Maryse like this. Alec was used to her being not exactly a warm and fuzzy person, not too inviting except for a few times when she would spare one or two of her children a smile or a hug. And now here she was, smiling and laughing and even looking a bit like a schoolgirl caught with a crush when Luke was brought up. She wasn’t the same woman she used to be, and thank the Angel for that. “Well you two have fun. Try not to convert my mom to your ‘Budget? What’s a budget?’ lifestyle,” Alec teased lightly, leaning in and pecking Magnus’s lips before heading out the door to go to the Institute.

Magnus and Maryse left soon after and headed into the city to head to some of the shops to get their last minute Christmas gifts. They were all planning on having a Christmas breakfast at Magnus’s Christmas morning and exchanging presents then, their whole little family of misfits and strays. And Maryse was surprised when Magnus invited her as well while they were shopping.

“Of course you’re invited,” Magnus said, cocking an eyebrow. “It’s a family Christmas, you’re family,” he said like it was obvious. “You’re Alec’s mom and I consider you a friend. So you’re going to be there bright and early to have waffles and watch Madzie open presents,” he said as they browsed the shelves at a book shop. “Luke’s gonna be there,” he said with a playful tone to his voice.

“Magnus, stop,” she said, a little embarrassed. “I’ve barely talked to my kids about dating after the separation, let alone that I’ve gone on a couple dates with someone they consider a friend.”

“Oh they’ll know after Christmas. There’s going to be mistletoe around and you know the rules.”

Maryse groaned at that, almost rolling her eyes. “I’m a grown woman, I don’t have to do that.”

“Come on, Maryse. You spent the best years of your life either training and following the rules or a part of a radical racist group lead by a complete lunatic. Then the rest of the time married to a man that looks like he would never kiss you or do anything fun and only have sex lights off under the blankets. You’ve gotta have fun now,” Magnus defended and she sighed, blushing lightly at everything he said.

“Fine, you’re right. Just please never say any of those things ever again.”

They shopped around for a while longer with just chat about the gifts before they finally stopped for lunch at a diner, sitting across from each other as they waited on their food.

“I’ve never truly thanked you for what you’ve done for my family,” Maryse said as she looked over at Magnus, taking in his appearance. He always blew her away with his fashion sense and how skilled he was at his makeup, she was almost tempted to ask for a few pointers. “You’ve changed all of my children’s lives for the bed, of course none more than Alec. I’ve always wanted to see him succeed and be in power and do what he was born to do, but now I realize he wouldn’t be the leader he is now if it wasn’t for you. Being with you has not only made him open up more, but has given him a whole new outlook on everything.”

Magnus smiled fondly, touching the straw in his drink. “Thank you for pushing him to me. I don’t think we would’ve really gotten together when we did if he hadn’t been forced to marry Lydia. I mean, I don’t thank you for giving him that pain. But I thank you for it happening so we got to fall in love.”

After the converstaion in the diner, things fell even more into place with them. They shopped for the rest of the day and went their seperate ways at the end of the day.

When Christmas came around she laughed a little harder than anyone had ever seen her do when Magnus gave her a gift of the same wine she got him when they started becoming friends, showing that there really was no more hard feelings between the two of them.

And if Magnus teased her a bit because her and Luke came out from the study after a while of no one seeing them with Luke wearing almost more of Maryse’s lipstick than she was, then who was to tell?


End file.
